youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTuber Birthdays
This page includes YouTubers with at least 500 subscribers that are born on the dates below. Note: Do not add birthdays that you find on Wiki Birthdays or FamousBirthdays.com. They are known to give out false information. And be sure to put only users that are on Wikitubia, and to provide the link to the users' article. ✝''' = Deceased Leave a comment saying what birthday you share with a YouTuber. January Birthdays January 1 * '''1995: Poppy * 1991: JerkTV ✝''' * '''1984: Jim Sterling January 2 * 2007: Misha / Mishovy silenosti * 1998: Tfue January 3 * 2001: N&A Productions * 1989: Julia Nunes * 1988: The Completionist January 4 * 2001: Bioniclesaurus * 1994: Superskarmory January 5 * 1995: Whinderssonnunes January 6 * 2003: MattyBRaps * 1987: Egoraptor * 1984: Skippy62able * 1996: Kingani * ????: Round Trip January 7 * 1995: Mini Ladd * 1985: HighDistortion * 1998: Rnkn January 8 *'2004:'ThatSkynyrdKid70 *'1996:'Orkun Işıtmak January 9 * 1995: Sive * 1986: Wengie * 1965: HaddawayVEVO * 1996: Sam KIA January 10 * 1965: Butch Hartman January 11 * 2000: Eve Bennett * 1997: Antony * 1994: Yo Mama January 12 * 1993: ZaynVEVO January 13 * 1988: Colossal is Crazy January 14 * 2004: Bertindak Segera * 2002: William's Airblown Inflatable Channel January 15 * 2001: BadBoyBlu * 1997: GiantGrotle * 1989: Flux Pavilion * 1988: Skrillex * 1995: Anastasia May January 16 * 1997: Graser10 January 17 * 1997: Jake Paul * 1993: Sky Does Everything * 2000: Skeppy January 18 * 1997: Scarfulhu * 1994: TimTom * 1988: SwimmingBird941 * 1980: Bratayley (Billy) * 1977: ERB (EpicLLOYD) January 19 * 1996: EeOneGuy January 20 *'1990:' MattG124 *'1995:' JLAndersen01 January 21 * 1988: Felipe Neto January 22 * 1994: BB Ki Vines * 1990: FouseyTUBE * 1989: BigBrudda January 23 * 1989: TheCampingTree * 1986: Vsauce * 1983: David Firth * 2001: SpongeDubs January 24 * 2000: 09sharkboy * 1998: NFKRZ * 1991: Jaboody Dubs * 1992: Sounds Like Harmony January 25 * 1987: Vsauce3 (Jake Roper) * 1985: Comic Book Girl 19 January 26 * 1997: Bobby Burns * 1997: Violette1st (Lucy) * 1993: MilesJaiProductions * 1987: True Geordie January 27 * 1999: TheSuperBaxter * 1995: La MonaLisa (Pedro Ruiz) ✝''' * '''1987: ItsRucka * 1986: SupereeeGO * 1977: LaVieJanRoos January 28 * 2002: Doctor Comedy * 1999: SynthesizeOG * 1999: Lucas and Marcus * 1995: Yamio * 1988: Hotdiggedydemon * 1983: Holly K January 29 * 2004: E.z inviso * 1992: IBallisticSquid * 1990: HellthyJunkfood * 1994: RushLight Invader January 30 * 1991: Videogamedunkey * 1987: AmazingPhil * 1982: DeStorm Power January 31 February Birthdays February 1 * 2002: BlackGold * 1999: ImAllexx * 1997: Marina Joyce * 1994: HarryStylesVEVO * 1985: It's Alex Clark February 2 * 1997: Ally Law * 1994: Cleanprincegaming * 1977: Shakira * 1971: Smooth McGroove February 3 * 1995: Pruane2forever * 1991: VenturianTale (Jordan) February 4 * 1999: Plainrock124 * 1988: SuperCarlinBrothers * 1985: Yuka Kinoshita * Craig Dillon * Little Kuriboh February 5 * 1997: TheCampingRusher * 1996: Cyndago * 1995: Nick Crompton February 6 * 1997: McKenna Haner * 1991: 3PACTVHD ✝''' * '''1966: Official Rick Astley * 2003: Kittydog February 7 * 1996: Lukeup13 * 1992: Itsjuliahardy * 1991: Gabbie Hanna * 1991: Heedandsucceed * 1990: Jacksepticeye * 1985: MaxNoSleeves February 8 * 1994: Karina Garcia * 1993: Raceboy77 * 1995: TGFbro (Romell) * 1998: EmpLemon February 9 * 1997: Einshine * 1996: Tanya Zhang * 1990: Social Repose February 10 * 1992: CaptainSparklez * 1987: TheRadBrad * 1999: Tamago2474 February 11 February 12 * 1991: OMGitsfirefoxx * 1964: Larry's Lounge February 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis * 1990: ElrubiusOMG February 14 * 1991: Realrosesarered * 1980: AlphaOmegaSin February 15 * 2000: TydeLevi * 1994: Wanderlux February 16 * 1992: Jimmy Tatro * 1991: Roman Atwood Vlogs (Brittney) February 17 * 2013: Sandaroo Kids (DisneyCarToys) * 1997: Bazinski * 1991: Ed Sheeran * 1987: Blade376 * 1987: Myles Dyer February 18 * 1996: VenturianTale (Bethany) * 1992: D&B Nation (Damian) * 2000: McSkillet ✝''' February 19 * '''1999: Ben J. Pierce * 1991: CapnDesDes * 1991: Destery Smith * 64smashmaster3ds February 20 * 1997: ExplodingTNT * 1992: Andrei Terbea * 1991: Wrestlinggodbitch * 1988: Rihanna February 21 * 1991: Planet Dolan February 22 * 1996: GoldenBlackHawk * 1965: Miroljub Petrovic * 1984: VenetianPrincess * 1990: ScreenNameMissing February 23 * 2000: Jenna Arend * 1997: SnowInHD * 1993: RobTopGames * 1991: AzzyLand February 24 * 1995: Rclbeauty101 * 1982: Christine Weston Chandler February 25 *'????:' Donovan DMC February 26 * 1986: Michael McCrudden February 27 February 28 *'????:' Bigbst4tz2 February 29 * 1992: MMG Mike March Birthdays March 1 * 1994: Justin Bieber * 1985: This Exists * 1987: Duncan March 2 * 1998: JMX * 1994: NikkieTutorials March 3 * 1994: Bajan Canadian * 1992: Gasttozz * 1985: Toby Turner March 4 * 2000: Kotetsu * 1987: It's Black Friday March 5 * 2002: Flying Fish * 1998: SamDjanReviews * 1998: Mr Flamingo & Cie * 1997: FUNKe * 1993: Moonkitti * 1983: Chase Gilroy March 6 * 1997: D&B Nation (Biannca) * 1995: CMJordz 22 * 1987: JesseAndMike (Jesse) * 1986: Timothy DeLaGhetto * 1982: DSPGaming * 1995: Loltyler1 March 7 * 2005: Aiden * 1986: Brock Baker * 1992: JesssFam (Jessica) * 1983: Cullen & Katie (Katie) * Alonzo Lerone * 1994: Vengelfe March 8 * 1982: DramaAlert March 9 * 1997: PeteZahHutt * 1994: JeromeASF * 1990: Tom Fawkes March 10 * 2001: Trackmania Studios * 1991: Superjombombo * 1982: DrDisRespect * 1976: Cult of Dusty * 1956: Bobbyllew March 11 * 1987: CrazyRussianHacker March 12 * 1997: D&B Nation * 1994: zeldaxlove64 ✝''' * '''1987: Meg Turney March 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis * 1993: Yuya March 14 * 2005: RagingPixels * 2003: Durv * 2003: Legobloxian * 1995: Nick Eh 30 * 1995: TheGamerFromMars * 1998: Colliscool * 1979: NinjaSexParty March 15 * 1994: I Hate Everything * 1983: Jesse (Jeana) March 16 * 1994: Connie Glynn March 17 * 1997: Wendover Productions * 1996: Sub * 1995: TGFbro (Jay) March 18 * 1998: La MonaLisa (MonaLisa) March 19 * 1982: FBE * 1988: IHasCupquake March 20 * 1990: Tessa Violet * 1989: Stephen Georg * 1987: DrLupo * 1984: IJustine March 21 * 1996: Thisbedottie March 22 * 1994: Dax * 1989: Tyler Oakley * 1976: Judson Laipply * 1966: Pasi viheraho March 23 * 1991: Terroriser * 1989: OfficialNerdCubed March 24 * 1999: ZexyZek * 1990: JonTronShow * 1989: 7zyzz7 ✝''' March 25 * '''1994: Jaltoid * 1988: JaclynGlenn * 1981: Casey Neistat March 26 * 1989: Sam * 1988: Seri! Pixel Biologist! * 1990: Glass Reflection March 27 * 1997: AsapSCIENCE (Mitchell) * 1995: JackFrostMiner * 1994: Christine Sydelko * 1986: Dan Bull * 1982: AlphaCat March 28 * 1993: JesseValentineMusic * 1990: Zoella March 29 * 1990: AntVenom * 1989: CJ SO COOL March 30 * 2000: Kwite * 1985: FilthyWhore March 31 * 1996: Liza Koshy * 1993: RageGamingVideos * 1992: MattHDGamer * 1989: Kalel April Birthdays April 1 * 1995: Logan Paul Vlogs * 1991: Dexter Manning April 2 April 3 * 1990: Stevenlafrance * 1989: LordMinion777 * 1987: SethBling April 4 * 1996: ZachWGTV * 1996: William Spetz * 1996: Austin Mahone * 1994: Papa Jake * 1992: Ricky Dillon * 1991: Manny MUA * 1985: Todrickhall * 1983: Lisbug * 1979: AndyMcKeeVEVO April 5 * 1984: JoshuaDTV * 1976: NintendoCapriSun April 6 * 1997: TheThirdPew * 1994: Luke Cutforth * 1982: DSPGaming April 7 * 1995: FavijTV * 1995: AzzaCurrey * 1992: Alexis Jordan * 1990: InTheLittleWood * 1986: Brookers April 8 * 1993: TBJZL * 1990: Timthetatman * 1990: Chuggaaconroy * 1989: Nerimon * 1963: WhatTheBuckShow April 9 * 1998: Enes Batur * 1982: Jonathan Mann April 10 * 1996: ThatMarcAngelo * 1999: Landon * 1977: Gronkh * Lokey Games April 11 * 1995: Doddleoddle * 1987: Matt3756 * 1987: MichellePhan * 1971: JewWario ✝''' * '''1999: Sangled April 12 * 2005: Eh Bee Family (“Mr. Monkey”) * 1992: ZeRoyalViking * 1996: Kareeti * 1989: VEGETTA777 April 13 * 2008: Agent Khai * 1987: UndoTube * 1985: Lee Newton * ????: Inkerbella * 2002: 'Glitchmaster * '''2004: ' Minecraft Awesome Parodys April 14 * '''2000: LM 2000 * 1997: Garrett Williamson April 15 * 1990: Cherry Wallis * 1988: Chris Stuckmann * 1987: TheZombiUnicorn * 1978: Luis Fonsi April 16 * 2001: Marshall-YTGaming * 1998: Cowbelly April 17 * 1995: Deadlox * 1994: Gimper * 1992: Julien Solomita April 18 *'1995:' Joseph V M April 19 April 20 * 1996: StarGumFan65 * 1995: Bryce Games * 1992: Gigi Gorgeous April 21 * 1990: BREEessrig * 2002: AN NA April 22 * 1997: Avxry * 1997: Eddie van der Meer * 1996: Cizzorz * 1975: NinjaSexParty * 1964: JoeysWorldTour April 23 * 2002: Tiyuji * 1993: Raya * 1993: Kris Fox * 1992: Ricky Berwick * 1987: Summit1g April 24 * 1994: Caspar * 1994: CouRage * 1991: Kootra * 1989: Thomas Sanders * 1984: Lasercorn * 1984: Frankie MacDonald * Blue Spooky April 25 * 2001: FEL Deziire * 1998: BillyB123 * 1995: Lanceypooh * 1993: LEMMiNO * 1990: Vareide * 1990: HolaSoyGerman * 1990: This channel is not active April 26 * 1992: Paint * 1990: -MASA Works DESIGN- April 27 * 1992: GamingFelix * 1984: Fall Out Boy April 28 * 1992: ANewHopeee * 1990: Kubz Scouts April 29 * 1998: Bandi * 1998: Sk3tch * 1997: SMii7Y * 1993: Gattor Martin * 1986: Excision * ????: Sonicgalaxy27 April 30 May Birthdays May 1 *'1992:' SeaPeeKay May 2 *'1987:' H2ODelirious *'1992:' Mr. Nightmare *'1993:' Sugar Pine 7 May 3 *'1998: '8BitPolitics *'1996:' Crafting Vegeto May 4 * 1994: PrestonPlayz * 1990: Sawyer Hartman May 5 * 1997: AKindAleWar * 1995: MessYourself * 1989: Yo Mama * 1989: ChrisBrownVEVO * 1988: Adele * 1986: Bart Baker * 1980: Vlogbrothers (Hank Green) May 6 May 7 * 1998: MrBeast * 1987: AsKaGangsta May 8 * 1990: BasicallyIDoWrk * 1988: Trisha Paytas * 1981: Jeremy Jahns May 9 * 1990: SerbianGamesBL * 1986: FPSRussia * 1986: DannyDuncan * 1979: Larry Bundy Jr May 10 * 1999: Martinez Twins * 1996: SypherPK * 1981: Hybrid Librarian May 11 * 1998: Dezire Death * 1990: Robbaz May 12 * 1994: Daequan Loco * 1990: EWNetwork * 1985: Vinesauce * 1969: Nalts May 13 * 1993: JacksGap May 14 * 1997: Pyrocynical * 1996: TheOdd1sOut * 1996: Martin Garrix * 1994: Alex MTCH May 15 * 1997: Juliano Croese May 16 * 1998: Ceeday * 1998: JustDestiny * 1997: Slogoman * 1996: Shgurr * 1995: John Ivan Capulla * 1991: Joey Graceffa * 1989: Catrific * 1988: SSoHPKC * 1981: ZombieCleo May 17 * 1995: MasterOv * 1975: CinemaSins May 18 * 2001: NicsterV * 1987: The Jovenshire * 1981: Jesse Cox May 19 * 2003: Its JoJo Siwa * 1992: Marshmello * 1987: Julian Smith May 20 * 1992: The ACE Family (Austin McBroom) * 1990: LAHWF * Harudori May 21 * 1988: MrCreepyPasta May 22 * 2001: Emma Chamberlain * 1996: BloodMaster * 1992: Doug Armstrong * 1986: Commander Holly * 1986: GentleWhispering May 23 * 2003: 4DRStorm * 1999: James Charles * 1996: Team Edge (Connor) * 1995: Hamlinz * 1988: The Slow Mo Guys (Gavin Free) May 24 * 1999: Myth * 1999: Anthony Quintal * 1996: Pokimane May 25 *'1988:' cs188 *'1993:' CanalCanalha May 26 *'1992:' Niomi Smart *'1996:' Triggered Tro *'1969:' Violette1st (Violette) *'1999:' Scrubby May 27 *'1975:' Wiiviewr *'1995: 'RedVacktor May 28 *'1983: ' RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Roman) *'2004:' FusionAnimations May 29 *'1996: 'FaZe Rain *'1994: 'Wafflepwn (Jack) *'1987: 'MysteryGuitarMan May 30 *'1991:' ChilledChaos *'1997:' Jameskii *'1997:' Louise Jones *'1977:' Thinknoodles May 31 * 1992: VanossGaming * 1990: Gigguk * 1990: HeyWatchYourMouth * 1995: The Rageaholic * 1989: Savvy guy * 1988: Dellor June Birthdays June 1 *'1995:' Kwebbelkop *'1990:' UberHaxorNova *'1979:' TheFatRat *'1999:' Technoblade *'1994:' Grandayy *'1966:' Paulsoaresjr *'1978:' Good Mythical Morning (Link) June 2 * 1987: KidBehindACamera * 1998: FsuAtl * 1999: Carag * 1994: Shroud June 3 *'1998:' BamanBoi *'1990:' ReformistTM *'1999: 'Houssein *'1994:' MarcusDibbleComedy June 4 * 2004: Mackenzie Ziegler * 1993: Adam Saleh June 5 *'1991:' Ninja *'1996:' Denis *'1997:' FaZe Adapt *'1995:' Troye Sivan June 6 * 1990: Nigahiga * 1983: HowtoPRANKitup * 1978: Jonathan Pie * 1987: AA9skillz June 7 * 2004: Ejen Roza * 1999: WjLohmemes the fox * 1997: Fortnite Stuff June 8 * 1985: 'Rosanna Pansino * '''1993: 'EnzoKnol * '''1988: Heaven Sent Gaming June 9 * 2006: 'EthanGamerTV * '''1994: '1smash18 * '1984: 'FBE (Rafi) * '1980: 'Athenewins * '''1989: Tanya Burr * 1979: '''SidAlpha * '''1999: Kahlen Barry * 1994: SpeirsTheAmazingHD June 10 *'1986:' TECHXPOSE *'2001: 'ParaReact June 11 *'1991:' Daniel Howell *'1989:' Cryaotic *'1980:' LisaNova *'1996:' DubstepGutter *'1985:' DashieXP *'1997:' Flamingo June 12 *'1996: 'Alissa Violet *'1990: 'Kev *'1984: 'SeaNanners Gaming Channel *'1998: 'Jerry The Mathlete June 13 *'1974:' Steveo June 14 *'2001:' Enigma *'1977:' Tyrone Magnus *'1994: 'Cyndago *'1996:' TurtleNugget *'1993:' LukeHollandDrums June 15 *'1986:' 2CELLOS *'1989: 'Garrett Watts *'1993:' Wolfie *'1995:' Nickalaws *'1985:' Boh3m3 June 16 *'1988:' Kukuruzna Tresnja June 17 *'1987: 'GameGrumps *'1997:' SomeThingElseYT June 18 *'1984: 'AngryJoeShow *'1999:' Kahlen Barry *'2001:' Dynamic June 19 *'1993:' KSI *'1997:' Trollzous *'1999:' Mylittleisland June 20 *'1995:' Behzinga *'1996:' Lance Stewart *'1994:' JelloApocalypse *'1988:' XXSlyFoxHoundXx June 21 *'1992:' TheGameSalmon *'1997:' Rebecca Black *'2000:' WildSpartanz *'1997:' TheReportOfTheWeek June 22 *'1981: 'Rooster Teeth (Monty) ✝''' *'1991: 'Brutalmoose *'1991: 'Laina *'1994: 'MarcusDibbleComedy *'1995: 'TheNitroZyniak *'1993: ' BEEZ June 23 * '2002: 'RyoDownGamer ' * '''1995: 'FaZe Rug' ' * 1990: Raphael Gomes * 1986: Team Edge (Bryan) * 1995: ThatGuyBarney * 1993: TheSyndicateProject * 1997: CloeCouture June 24 * 1998: Tana Mongeau * 1985: '''h3h3Productions * '''1994: 8-BitRyan * 1996: JackSucksAtLife June 25 * 1996: Lele Pons * 2000: '''CrazeSim June 26 * '''1990: RyansAverageLife * 1995: Mytoecold * 1988: BachelorsPadTv * 1993: Ariana Grande * 1996: Natalia Taylor * 2002: Ottoman And Turkey Mapper June 27 *'1990:' TomSka *'1995:' Andrea Russett June 28 * 1992: '''MrWoofless * '''1989: Markiplier * 1983: Ohmwrecker * 1996: Claro the Third * 2000: TwistedFalcon * Nightmargin June 29 *'1993:' SmallishBeans *'1992: 'RebelTaxi June 30 *'1988: 'Jacksfilms *'1982: 'Katilette *'1979:' Matisyahu July Birthdays July 1 *'1988:' Matthew Lush *'1990:' AshDubh *'1986:' Andrew ITstyle *'1992:' ImmortalHD *'1980:' Zach Sherwin July 2 * 1989: Chrisandthemike July 3 *'1996: 'StrauberryJam July 4 *'1995:' ChillyPanda *'1997: 'Patrycja Foltynowicz July 5 * 1999: TheKingHusker * 1968: Susan Wojcicki * 1995: Jamie Pine * 1977: ThePianoGuys (Steven Sharp Nelson) * 1977: Docm77 July 6 * 1995: Kitty0706 ✝''' * '1994: 'Cyndago '''✝ * 1992: '''Daithi De Nogla * '''1992: Joshscorcher * 1982: 'TayZonday * '''1994: 'Nooch * '2000: 'Danicx July 7 * '1995: 'IntoTheBarrier * '''1989: LaurenzSide * 1997: 'James Marriott July 8 *'1984: TotalBiscuit ✝''' *'''1979: HowToBasic *'1993:' Fernanfloo July 9 * 2006: '''EthanGamer * '''1966: ThePianoGuys (Jon) * 1996: JennXPenn July 10 * 1980: Cinemassacre (James) * 1998: Memeulous * 1988: SWooZie * 1987: Hanni Hanna July 11 *'2001: 'ItsBrey *'1990:' AwesomeAlanna *Micheal P *'2001:' Rowwuk July 12 * 2003: Popkill * 1995: Meredith O'Connor * 1986: Dakotaz * 2000: Fizhy July 13 * 2002: Bratayley (Caleb) ✝''' * '''1995: ReignBot * 1994: HeyAmyJane * 1995: Ibxtoycat July 14 *'2003:' Semp July 15 *'1996:' YourPalRoss *'1981:' ReviewTechUSA July 16 * 1997: Caito Potatoe * 1985: MatthewSantoro * 1992: Safiya Nygaard * 1982: DrossRotzank * 1994: Doyouknowellie * 2017: RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Cora) * 1995: Wiggy July 17 * 2002: Boboiboy Blaze Rockstar * 1979: QPark * 1975: Darude * 1973: Liam Kyle Sullivan * 1998: ElleOfTheMills * 1987: Strawburry17 July 18 July 19 *'1989:' Shane *'1986:' JoeHillsTSD *'1996:' Adultphin *'1999:' Justin Y. *'1986:' Arielle Scarcella July 20 * 1985: '''Epic Meal Time * '''1971: KALE DZEDAJ IMAM SILU * 1998: Corl * 1988: Makemebad35 July 21 * 1997: Scarce * 1992: TheMysteriousMrEnter * 1998: Tewtiy July 22 *'1986:' GentleWhispering July 23 *'1996:' David Dobrik *'1980:' Bratayley *'1987:' Minutephysics *'1993:' Zanitor July 24 *'2006: 'TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl *'1974: 'Boogie2988 *'1986: 'Communitychannel July 25 *'1990: 'PeanutButterGamer *'1981: 'Mac Lethal July 26 * 1999: Cira * 1996: LeifEricson July 27 * 1995: Cobanermani456 * 1991: IDubbbzTV * 2000: ImIsiahOmar * 1994: Eugenia Cooney July 28 *'1997:' Tabbes *'1993:' Wafflepwn (Stephen) *'1994:' Leda Muir July 29 *'1990:' Amanda Faye *'1990:' Evan Edinger *'1994:' MyLifeAsEva *'1993:' SullyPwnz *'1999:' Dead Squirrel July 30 * 1993: GaLm * 1994: IceJJFish * 1972: GloZell Green * 1980: COMICS PLUS! by Akasan July 31 * 1993: Brooks Holt * 2002: PaulCentralGames August Birthdays August 1 *'1995:' Kristina Schiano August 2 * 1998: Pappa Acid * 1994: Penguinz0 * 1989: Pinkstylist August 3 *'1988:' Brandon Rogers *'1985:' Grav3yardgirl *'1994:' EyeofSol *'1989:' Mr. Anime *'1985:' Uptomyknees *'1977:' Karen Alloy August 4 * 1981: ADoseOfBuckley * 1998: Yotobi August 5 * 1998: Adam Greenwood * 1989: Jessica Nigri * 1974: Chuck From The Bronx * 1993: TechRax * 1993: CavemanFilms * 1988: Xcalizorz * 1981: Smpfilms August 6 *'1994:' George Benson *'2001:' Morgz *'1987:' PressHeartToContinue August 7 *'1992:' Blitzwinger *'1995:' DanIVlog95 August 8 *'1991:' Digibro *'1998:' Shawn Mendes *'1997:' Corpse Husband August 9 * 1993: Double * 1989: Jimmy0010 * 1987: Bill wurtz August 10 *'1993: 'Maxmoefoe August 11 *'1995:' PerpetualJordan August 12 *'1992:' Shaaanxo *'1995:' Alex August 13 * 1991: DaveDays * 1989: Alli * 1983: Billy the Fridge * 2004: Mongraal * 1992: Jordan Sweeto August 14 *'1981:' Ray *'1997:' GingerPale August 15 * 1995: Smike * 1998: Froggytv * 2001: The Kroozie-way Jays * 2001: BeamNg Pro * 1979: ERB (Peter) August 16 * 1975: How To Cook That * 1976: HappySlip * 1990: ThnxCya August 17 * 1991: John Page * 1991: KrismPro August 18 * 1995: LeafyIsHere * 1990: Anna Akana * 1997: Infinite * 1998: Galipoka * 1991: MrSuicideSheep August 19 * GoodTimesWithScar * 1998: Chubbs * 1997: Kavos * 1984: Ask A Mortician August 20 * 1988: JSmithOTI * 1984: Morfar ✝''' * '''1927: Geriatric1927 ✝''' * '''1986: EthosLab * 1993: Shubble August 21 *'1991:' Guava Juice *'1983:' BrittaniLouiseTaylor *'1998:' Whatever Entertainment *'1990:' STAR August 22 *'1989:' SuperYoshi *'2002:' Galette 399 August 23 * 2001: OfficerPoop247 * 1983: Stacyplays * 1986: Neil Cicierega * 2004: '''Mister Suitcase August 24 * '''1992: thecomputernerd01 * 1987: Boyinaband * 1977: Vlogbrothers (John) * 1997: Alan Walker * 1990: The ACE Family (Catherine) August 25 * 1993: EntoanThePack * 1987: 2CELLOS * 1995: Lachlan * 1991: Yamimash August 26 * 1998: Abukarr * 1981: VintageBeef August 27 * 1995: Emirichu * 1989: Jenna Ezarik * 1997: Nicoleeo August 28 *'1985:' ProJared *'1997:' Johnnie Guilbert *'1968:' Jablinski Games *'1991:' PMRants August 29 *'1993:' Lucas *'1993:' LiamPayneVEVO *'1994:' LongBeachGriffy *'1992:' LyndonFPS *'1993:' Vargskelethor Joel *'1987:' Sohinki August 30 *'1992:' CypherDen *'1999:' GoldSolace *'1993:' MattShea *'1993:' Tom Harlock *'1987:' Spumwack August 31 * 1997: BIGCRAZYHUSAMHD * 1991: Lucas King September Birthdays September 1 *'1981:' Brave Wilderness *'1995:' AcidPentagramPizza *'1992:' Miniminter September 2 * 2008: Bratayley (Hayley) * 1987: Binging with Babish * 1989: Zedd * 1996: Top 5 Best * 1984: Charles Trippy * 1987: Binging with Babish September 3 *'1997:' VideoGameRapBattles *'2006:' MahaerHD September 4 * 1992: Zerkaa * 1986: UpUpDownDown * 1998: Mudja September 5 September 6 *'1989' Dlive22891 September 7 * 1996: Afro Gamer * 1991: Lazy Masquerade * 1988: Kurt Hugo Schneider September 8 *'1999:' Maxci *'1991:' ThatcherJoe September 9 *'1985:' Bashurverse *'1967:' ShayeSaintJohn ✝''' *'''1981: ROJSON *'1987:' Beautiful O.B *'2006:' Eh Bee Family (Gabriela) September 10 *'1986:' RaedwulfGamer September 11 * 1998: 'BG Kumbi * '''2003: 'Briggs Akers September 12 *'''1987: GCXtremeBoomboxUnit *'1991:' Patty Walters *'1968:' NETWORK23STUDIOS *'1992:' Connor Franta September 13 *'1988:' Canal KondZilla *'1998:' Strippin *'1991:' Brizzy Voices *'1985:' RocketJump *'1984:' TheTwitGamer September 14 *'1992:' I AM WILDCAT *'1982:' Emer Prevost ✝''' *'''1993: Blaire White September 15 *'1996:' Sommer Ray *'1986:' JennaMarbles *'1994:' Lonniedos *'1997:' Illymation September 16 *'1987:' Smosh (AnthonyPadilla) *'1996:' Baka Prase *'1988:' Prince Ea *'1993:' MegaSean45 September 17 *Shmee150 *'1993:' PointlessBlog *'1979:' Sandaroo Kids (DisneyCarToys) *'1996:' Fitz September 18 *'1992:' TVFilthyFrank *'1997:' MindofRez *'1993:' ScribbleNetty September 19 *'1998:' Fe4RLess *'1982:' SkeptaVEVO September 20 *'2000:' Awake *'1987:' SANDELL *'1988:' DOPE or NOPE September 21 *'1987:' Ten Second Songs *'1985:' CinnamonToastKen *'1986:' Lindsey Stirling September 22 * 1963: SamDjanReviews * 2004: Maddox Cox * 1985: Jerma985 * 1993: HeyImBee September 23 *'1989:' Werevertumorro *'1983:' Vsauce2 September 24 *'1983:' DesertFoxAirsoft *'1977:' Daym Drops *'1997:' IVexusHD *'1996:' GoGoManTV September 25 * 1982: Jesse (Jesse) * 1988: AsapSCIENCE (Gregory) * 2001: Burno * 1994: APC227 * 1993: Team Edge (Bobby) September 26 * 1995: Blue Monkey * 1988: IISuperwomanII * 2000: Gledaj Ovde * 1993: Lueroi * 2002: Tiger082762 September 27 * 1997: Jaiden Animations * 1990: Domics * 1985: Grace Helbig * 1991: COOP3RDRUMM3R September 28 *'1994:' The Anime Man *'1979: 'Dane Boe *'1994:' Omar Sebali September 29 * 1992: 'McJuggerNuggets * '''2000: 'Skirisk September 30 *'''1981: Shanna Malcolm *'1994:' Charmx *'1992:' MorganPaigeLoves October Birthdays October 1 *'1984:' TheRPGMinx *'1990:' Charlieissocoollike October 2 *'2002:' Jacob Sartorius *'1999:' Fenne Dan *'1979:' Eh Bee Family (Mama) *'2000:' Quadeca *'1991:' Parker J *'1998:' Hevesh5 *'1987:' Crabstickz October 3 *'1985:' Zack Scott October 4 * 2001: RogueRazer * 2001: Violette1st (William) October 5 *'1980:' Cinemassacre *'2001:' Lee Lin Jun *'2000:' Eagle Builder Animation October 6 *'2010: 'Ryan ToysReview *'1989: 'Jared Dines *'1990: 'Llama Arts *'1989: 'Jared Dines *'1988: 'GradeAUnderA October 7 *'1992:' LDShadowLady *'1993:' Genie The Hedgehog *'1990:' 77Pacer October 8 *'1991:' Mikey Bolts *'2003:' Jack Doherty October 9 *'1982:' HellthyJunkfood (John) October 10 * 1983: KassemG * 1974: Az4angela * 1992: Ben Phillips October 11 *'1977:' Good Mythical Morning (Rhett) October 12 * 1993: Nathaniel Bandy * 1982: BdoubleO100 October 13 * 2003: RYR99 October 14 *'1996:' Jelly *'1992:' Benthelooney *'1991:' Caleb Hyles October 15 *'1990:' OriginalBloodAce *'2000:' StorySaysProductions October 16 * 1989: Aphmau * 1950: TheAngryGrandpaShow ✝''' * '''2000: TheHarisShow * 1991: Team Edge (J-Fred) * 1988: Ownage Pranks * 1998: Pupinia Stewart * 1987: BlastphamousHD TV October 17 *'1996:' FaZe Replays *'1990:' ImJayStation *'1988:' Simply Nailogical *'1972:' EminemMusic October 18 *'1993: 'FaZe Jev *'1989: 'Lacigreen *'1991: 'FaZe Banks *'1989: 'Muyskerm *'2004: ' The Atwoods (Noah) October 19 *'1993:' SethEverman *'1994:' Styn Schrijber October 20 *'1996:' Blaze Lifehammer *'1986:' Matt Steffanina *'1971:' SnoopDoggVEVO October 21 *'1998:' ExxotikGaming *'2000:' Kiera Bridget *'1992:' Marzia October 22 *'1992: 'SSSniperWolf *'1992:' Piddleass *'1992:' Carrie Hope Fletcher *'1977:' Lamarr Wilson October 23 * 1992: NerdzRL * 1986: Cobus * 1990: Sr Pelo * 1995: Luigikid Gaming * 2011: The Atwoods (Kane) October 24 * 1989: PewDiePie * 1987: FluffeeTalks * 1986: Drake * 1996: CrankGameplays October 25 *'1985: 'Ciara *'1978: 'Andre "Black Nerd" *'1989: 'Cile ST *'1990: 'TheJWittz *'1984: 'Katy Perry October 26 *'1995:' GabStache *'1985:' Ami Yamato *'1998:' Luna October 27 *'1984:' Julius von Brunk *'1984:' Marwan Mohd Zahari October 28 * 1988: Eddsworld ✝''' * '''1988: John Wolfe * 1997: Jumbo * 1990: GamingWithJen * 1979: Jawed * 1992: AYE KOOLLEE * 1985: The Needle Drop * 1987: Rob Gavagan October 29 * 1990: TheRoyalStampede October 30 * 2003: Shane Toon * 1992: CopperCab * 1993: Kushowa October 31 *'1998: 'SammyClassicSonicFan *'1995: 'ItsFunneh *'2000: 'Animator320 November Birthdays November 1 * 1998: Tofuu * 1994: JOOGSQUAD PPJT November 2 * 1993: AttackingTucans * 1984: AtomicMari * 1995: MilesChronicles * 1986: MyHarto November 3 *'1987:' Fangs November 4 *'1993:' MyNamesChai *'1989:' JusReign November 5 * 1999: Jesse Concepcion * 1998: Dillon The Hacker * 1993: Chris Klemens November 6 * 1993: Ali-A * 1991: Logdotzip * 2001: PoweredByPowerYT * 1996: Ant * 1991: PurpleRodri November 7 *'1995:' Simone Altrocchi *'1995:' Bethany Mota November 8 * 2000: Jasmine Thompson * 1991: DanTDM * 1985: ProtonJonSA * 2004: RYR99 November 9 *'1998:' Jack Buttrum November 10 * 1989: '''Tara Babcock * '''1986: Josh Peck * 1995: Dangthatsalongname * 1999: Kai Ross-Best November 11 * 1996: Gaming On Caffeine * 1996: Hunter Avallone * 1993: Sally Jo * 1991: Emma Blackery * 1985: Onision November 12 *'1993:' Oblivifrek *'1992:' KingsOfFailsShow November 13 *'2008: 'TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl (Michael) *'1992: 'Jinx *'2001: 'Hunter1s1k *'1982: 'BaratsAndBereta *'1967: 'Jimmy Kimmel Live *'1985: 'Girbeagly November 14 *'2000:' CaptainOmnii November 15 *'1986: 'The Game Theorist November 16 * 1995: 'Randumb November 17 *'1994: Calfreezy *'1994:' SuperMarioLogan *'1981:' Channel Awesome November 18 * 1987: 2BCProductions2BC * 1996: Sqaishey Quack * 1989: KPopp * 1992: JinBop November 19 *'1996:' RiceGum *'1996:' FaZe Rug *'1985:' Meghan Tonjes November 20 *'1982:' Olga Kay November 21 * 1990: OneyNG * 1986: Colleen Ballinger * 1985: CarlyRaeJepsenVEVO * 1982: AfterPrisonShow * 1998: SkipTheBoringParts * 1990: NICKMERCS * 1986: Miranda Sings November 22 *'1996:' JuJu Smith-Schuster *'1994:' NateTalksToYou *'1994:' Muselk *'1997:' VenturianTale (Isaac) November 23 *'2004:' Lennie Teague *'1995:' TheTurkeyDinosaur *'1983:' BaratsAndBereta (Pierre) November 24 * 1985: What Travis Says * 1990: AviatorGaming * 1996: W2S * 1984: Lindsay Ellis November 25 *'1996:' MacDoesIt *'1996:' What Katie Did Now *'1988:' PopularMMOs *Andrew Arcade *'1999:' Ziovo *'2003:' CCG88 *'1988:' Vihart *'1977:' Eh Bee Family (Andres) November 26 *'1995:' The Canipa Effect *'1988:' Blaze The Movie Fan November 27 *UndertakerFinland1127 *'1995:' Stef Sanjati *'1985:' Chris Smoove November 28 * 2001: '''SamDjanReviews * '''1995: Ubergamer13 * 1989: DanzNewzMachinima November 29 * 1998: WillSilva98 * 2002: Baby Lamb Creations * 1995: Jayingee November 30 * 1993: CrankThatFrank * 1987: Ian Hecox * 1985: Furious Pete December Birthdays December 1 *'1985:' Philip DeFranco *'1995:' Mumbo Jumbo *'1995:' FootofaFerret December 2 *'1987: 'SSundee *'1982:' Charlie Green December 3 *'1993:' Marques Brownlee December 4 *'1993:' Chris Ray Gun *'1992:' Beckie Jane Brown *'1987:' Let Me Explain Studios *'1989:' BigJigglyPanda December 5 * 2004: Bratayley (Annie) * 1997: UnspeakableGaming * 1988: Chadtronic * 2003: Shirunai * 1990: XRpMx13 December 6 *'2005:' EvanTubeHD *'1988:' TotallySketch *'1992:' Clash with Cam *'1981:' Swiftor *'1994:' Daan Jordens December 7 *'1987:' Chris Crocker *'1986:' Corey Vidal *'1989:' BaerTaffy *'1993:' Ashish chanchlani vines December 8 * 1997: ThatDragos * 2001: Cyclone December 9 *'1996:' Deji *'1990:' ProZD December 10 December 11 * 1990: KickthePj * 1987: SanFrezco December 12 * 1996: XboxAddictionz * 1990: Lightsen * 1987: H3h3Productions (Hila) * 1957: Kipkay * 1994: Crainer * 1989: Vash12349 December 13 * 1990: Stampylonghead * 1989: GhostRobo * 1989: Taylor Swift * 1983: AlexRamiGaming December 14 *'1995:' RCAnime *'1983:' Sjin *'1994:' LazarBeam *'1983:' CDNThe3rd *'1994:' OXR Studios December 15 *'2001:' Mariostrek *'1994:' Gopensgo291 *'1995:' Musicalbethan *'1990:' EDP445 December 16 *'1976:' Ashens *'1999:' Dolan Twins December 17 *'1982:' DaddyOFive *'1982:' YOTESLAYA ✝''' *'''1991: XpertThief *'1991:' KevinLaSean December 18 * 1991: Robbaz * 1990: Robert Benfer * 1975: Sia * 1998: KonekoKitten December 19 *'1990:' Gloom *'1993:' Jussttom *'1995:' KiingTong *'1987:' Fox Bronte *'1999:' Hugh *'1994:' Gibi ASMR *'1989:' MagicofRahat *'1995:' Eddie Oliver Smith December 20 * 1994: Jess Greenberg December 21 *'1992: 'Doq *'1976: 'Brett Keane *'1994:' MunchingOrange December 22 * 2000: Jake Portis * 2000: Pajri Ramadhan * 1993: Meghan Trainor * 1985: David Di Franco * 1999: Tanner Fox * 1991: Boffyrox * 2001: Thiago'sActionTV December 23 *'1998:' Radhaggis December 24 * 1995: Choda * Sugarcat * 2005: Alabama Barker December 25 * 1990: GassyMexican * 1955: 'Frank Buis '✝ December 26 December 27 *'1996:' Reaction Time *'1987:' Mary Doodles *'1987:' Kristina Horner December 28 * 1995: Fawdz * 2000: Quackity * 1989: Liam Dryden * 1987: Jim Chapman * 1990: Kingsley December 29 *'1999:' Mel's corner December 30 * 1985: Iskall85 * 1999: ItsJustNick * 1994: Giancarloparimango11 * 1995: Dawko December 31 * 1998: AndyGee1111 * 1977: Officialpsy * 1990: TheRoyalStampede (Mark) * 1999: Brooklyn and Bailey Category:YouTubers Category:History of YouTube